A technical computing environment provides mathematical and graphical tools for mathematical computation, data analysis, visualization and algorithm development. For example, a technical computing environment can be used to solve complex engineering and scientific problems by developing mathematical models that simulate the problem. A technical computing environment may allow scientists and engineers to interactively perform technical computing using elementwise operations. The elementwise operations may also be called array operations. For example, the addition and subtraction of arrays may be performed on an elementwise basis.